


deans lucky day

by aligator_person



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aligator_person/pseuds/aligator_person
Summary: springtrap has a crush
Relationships: dean x spring trap
Kudos: 3





	deans lucky day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nancy palosy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nancy+palosy).



> i’ve never watch the vampire diaries

Springtrap looked at the new guard with lust in his eyes. Oh how beautiful Dean was. Springtrap walked up to dean and confessed his love. They then started making out aggressively. Eventually they got married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
